Ben Foster
Ben Foster (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Hostage'' (2005) [Mars Krupchek]: Commits suicide by dropping a Molotov cocktail after dousing himself and the house in gasoline, as he is about to die from his gunshot wound from a mobster posing as an FBI agent (as Bruce Willis, Michelle Horn and Jimmy Bennett look on in shock). His burning body is later seen as the building collapses. *''30 Days of Night'' (2007) [The Stranger]: Neck snapped by Danny Huston in the jail cell; his body is shown again later on when Josh Hartnett returns to the jail. *''3:10 to Yuma'' (2007) [Charlie Prince]: Shot in the stomach and chest by Russell Crowe, after Ben shoots Christian Bale. *''The Mechanic'' (2011) [Steve McKenna]: Killed in an explosion when he triggers a bomb planted in his car by Jason Statham. (See also Jan-Michael Vincent in the original film.) *''Contraband'' (2012) [Sebastian Abney]: Killed (off-screen) by a group of inmates, we only see him being surrounded by them as the scene ends. *''Lone Survivor'' (2013) [Matthew Axelson]: Killed in an explosion, having been shot in the head along with previously sustained bullet wounds to various parts of his body. *'[[Hell or High Water (2016)|''Hell or High Water (2016)]]' [''Tanner Howard]: Shot in the head by Jeff Bridges with a rifle after Ben starts shooting at cops and a SWAT team in the desert on a ridge. *''Inferno (2016) '[Bertrand Zobrist]: Commits suicide by falling from the Badia Tower in Florence, after being cornered at the top of the tower by Omar Sy. *Warcraft (2016)' [''Medivh]: Fatally wounded after getting crushed with a stone golem by Ben Schnetzer following a battle with Travis Fimmell in his possessed demon form. He dies (having been reverted back to normal) as he speaks the incantation to keep the portral open with Ben by his side. *''Hostiles'' (2017) [Sgt. Charles Wills]: Killed by Rory Cochrane off-screen. His body is later shown. Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Laura Prepon Gallery Mars'_death.png|Ben Foster's death in Hostage Benfoster-hellorhighwater.jpg|Ben Foster in Hell or High Water Zobrist's_death.png|Ben Foster's death in Inferno Category:Actors Category:1980 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stoning Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Berg Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Scott Cooper Movies Category:Actors who died in Duncan Jones Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in David Mackenzie Movies Category:Actors who died in Baltasar Kormakur Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees